


Jewel Magic:Glossary

by LadyHallen



Series: The Twelve Islands [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this is an imagined world, and there are bound to be some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel Magic:Glossary

Glossary:

Characters: (In order of appearance)

Helenka – the only witness of the summoning of the demon fire that destroyed Dagmar. A changer.

Levushka – mentioned only in the beginning of the story. Died trying to save the people. 

Rhian Hondrea – A fire opal mage and the heroine of the story. She specializes in Jewel Magic.

Bash Savakis – Chief of the tenth division of Sector 18. Rhian’s friend.

Gareth – owner of a pharmacy where Rhian works.

Calixte – a talking raven with golden eyes.

Bowie – a black opal mage and Rhian’s friend. Upholds all the shields of the Zuhar with his magic. He specializes in Chance magic (Also known as Hexing). 

Emlyn – a soldier of Sector 18, under the tenth division and Rhian’s friend.

Alexavier – a black opal mage. He specializes in Shadow magic. (Also known as Shadow manipulation)

The Admiral – one of the most powerful men in the Twelve Islands. Deals with the people’s complaints directly.

The Chancellor – one of the most powerful men in the Twelve Islands. Deals with the law to make the lives of the people better.

Lady Brygid – a black opal mage and a Mainlander. She specializes in Reverse – Empathy magic.

Alecia – a fire opal mage. She specializes in Chance magic.

Delta – a fire opal mage. She is an elemental mage specializing in earth and water magic.

The Warlock – NOT A MAGE. Sly and Brilliant, managed to catch more mages than his predecessor, his tactics always working, thus the name.

Donovan Jensen – a black opal mage, supposed to have died in the Registration war. Specializing in Shadow magic.

Aric – a lapis lazuli mage. Specializing in Telepathic magic (Mind magic?)

Cecil – a lapis lazuli mage. Specializing in Vision magic.

Valeria – a fire opal mage. Specializing in Rune Magic.

Hakel-Ann Amefraurs – a seafolk orphan that Rhian finds. Bursting with magic.

Kolina – Emlyn’s sister and a Dreamwalker.

Old Doughal – Rhian’s herb lore teacher and supposed to have died in the Registration war.

Old Lady Jenkins – Rhian’s Jewel magic teacher and supposed to have died in the Registration war.

Heilyn – a fire opal mage supposed to have died in the Registration War.

Isolde – a fire opal mage supposed to have died in the Registration War.

Romanov – the first mage since the fall of Dagmar. The founder of magic and the Zuhar.  
 

Mage Ranks:

o Amber mage – the weakest magical capacity a mage can get, most are Rune mages.  
o Bixbite mage – the second level of magical capacity a mage can have, most are General mages.  
o Sapphire mage – the third level of magical capacity a mage can have, most are elemental mages.  
o Lapis lazuli mage – the fourth level of magical capacity a mage can have, most are Vision mages or Telepathic mages.  
o Fire opal mage – the second highest magical capacity a mage can have, most are Light mages.  
o Black opal mage – the highest magical capacity a mage can have. This is so rare. Most are Shadow mages.  
 

Terms mentioned that might need further explanation:  
Magical terms:  
 Demon Fire – the strongest type of fire there is. It consumes everything. It is colored white, with black edges.  
 Tauro – a part bull, part dog, part lion. It looks kinda like the classic Minotaur, except runs WAAY faster.  
 Zuhar – an enchanted building where mages escape to. It’s magically protected so that no one intending harm ends up there. No technology works there.  
 Taliesin’s plague – a plague created by a mage with the specialty in Chance magic. She hated non-magic users and wanted to be remembered forever, so TADAAH! She killed two birds with one stone.  
 Foxturtle berries – a magical plant that needs its seed to be planted on a rocky soil, twelve inches deep and watered heavily. Then, when it has sprouted, to be uprooted and transferred in an extremely cold climate. Afterwards, when the first blossoms have appeared, must be repotted into extremely soft soil where it gets just the right amount of everything. Done wrongly, the berries become poisonous.  
 Runes – the language of Dagmar. Kinda like ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics, except it’s the type that can hypnotize you and drag you somewhere where it can kill you if you’re not trained to read it.  
Technological terms:  
 Carrier – a small bag that can hold large and heavy things. Has anti – gravity sewn in the edges.  
 Stalls – small cubicles that replaced shower rooms (looks like one) and removes dirt and grime without the use of water. Can either release hot lasers or cold lasers.  
 Hover crafts – replaced cars. Hovers a few good feet from the ground. Not as fast as an airship, or a shuttle.  
 Airships – Replaced airplanes. Bigger versions of the hover crafts. There are commercial airships that holds a lot of people and Cargo ships that hold only cargo (DUH!) Moves at the speed of light, err, almost.  
 Shuttles – replaced subways. VERY FAST. People who take this ride generally drink anti-motion sickness pills.  
 Nano-speaker – replaced phones and cellphones. These are shaped like a headset and the information chip (sim, HAHA), is very small, thus the name. Has an image viewer, if the person in the other end has the time.  
 Nutria-stick – a six inch stick with square edges that is loaded with all the nutrients a person needs in a day. Tastes nutty and slightly sour. Best paired with hot chocolate or coffee.  
 Com-box – a small, square white box that gets food or drinks from the kitchen it was wired from. Gol, this must keep the cooks on their toes.  
 Magical detectors – hatched by the scientists to keep an eye on the evil mages (HAH!) makes mages extremely wary of using magic.

 

Jewels (Gemstones?):

 Emeralds – gives health and safety.  
 Garnets – when broken on the ground, the shards create a wall of safety.  
 Pearls – damages things it touches and, or, explodes at the command of the jewel mage.  
 Amethysts – gives strength and sight.  
 Diamonds – gives the semblance of invisibility.  
 Chrysoberyl – when broken on the ground, the shards makes chains that move according to the will of the Jewel mage.  
 Rainbow opal – aides in communication. It conveys sound and breaks barriers easily.  
 Fire opal – Amplifies magic or lessens it.  
 Black opal – Stores LARGE quantities of magic, in case the mage needs it for the rainy days.  
 Ruby – shields against harmful magic. Not broken but worn as a ring.  
 Sapphire – removes the brain waves of your enemy, and makes him a stupid person, for a short while. But the sapphire is very testy and tiring to convince, so this jewel is rarely used.  
 Spinel – holds thoughts and messages. Often called a message stone.  
 Topaz – can do anything.  
 Amber – used to speak to the spirits of the dead.  
 Quartz – Holds light.  
 Jasper – speaks of ill intent directed towards the user.  
 Aquamarine – when stirred in water, gives the mage strength and rejuvenates lost energy.  
 Bixibite – enhances memory, so you can remember things easily and not forget them.  
 Jade – Gives balance and clarity of mind.  
 Lapis lazuli – allows user to manipulate memories.

Note: a good Jewel mage can convince any jewel to do something which it is not suited to do. Like Rhian can convince a diamond to become chains for her when she ran out of Chrysoberyl jewels.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also available at [tumblr](http://ladyhallen.tumblr.com) for any worldbuilding questions and prompts.


End file.
